


most pathetic slumber party ever

by Yokogreyword



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Drawings, Gen, Traditional Media, cartoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokogreyword/pseuds/Yokogreyword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I gave a prompt, which caused a ficlet, which caused this picture. It's the circle of LIIIIIIFE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	most pathetic slumber party ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PippinSqueaks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippinSqueaks/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Momentary Lapse of Reason ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332193) by [PippinSqueaks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippinSqueaks/pseuds/PippinSqueaks). 



> I read on Tumblr someone said "Imagine the scientists going over to comfort Cecil while Carlos is trapped in the desert otherworld and they all end up crying over how much they miss their big, dorky scientist." It was too good to keep to myself, so I suggested it as a prompt, and they filled it!  
> I got the placement all wrong, and details have most certainly been fudged, but I tried to stick to their scientists and their Cecil headcanon as best I could. It was hastily drawn and inked all in a caffeine-induced fugue state. Man, those Strexmeds are POTENT. [](http://lythero.deviantart.com/art/shakehead-61856425)   
> [Here's a link to the original.](https://67.media.tumblr.com/5b00d09f2b5f4c17c1e426e314740d23/tumblr_oftrxy2Pu91vjcp7to1_1280.jpg)


End file.
